


3 Times Ian Worshipped Mickey's Ass

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [79]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fingering, Gap Filler, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you write a story where for 3 times Ian shows his passion for Mickey's puckered hole. The first time with his fingers, the second time with his tongue and the third time with his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times Ian Worshipped Mickey's Ass

**Fingers**

 

As soon as they stumble through the door to their bedroom, Ian spun around, slamming his boyfriend up against the door, covering his lips with his own. Mickey groaned into his mouth, immediately melting into every single one of the touches, sliding his tongue over Ian’s.

 

Maybe Mickey’s mind should have been spinning. Maybe his own words should have echoed inside of his head ‘I just want everybody here to know - I’m fucking gay’ It shouldn’t have been an easy thing to spit out and while he had been terrified, now it was done. Out there. And he had never been happier or felt more free in his entire life.

 

So his mind wasn't spinning over it. His mind was completely, perfectly blank except for one thing. Ian.

 

Ian’s hands stayed on Mickey’s waist for a moment, their mouths morphing together before finally, he spun them around again, pushing his boyfriend down onto the bed and then climbing on top of him, their lips coming together again.

 

Their clothes were all shed faster than either of them could remember doing it in the past. They were too eager to wait, too in love with each other. Mickey’s hands were on the back of Ian’s neck, his fingertips pressing into the red hair, grasping at the short strands.

 

Mickey lifted his legs, wrapping them around Ian’s waist, lifting his hips a little bit, their cocks gently sliding over each other, both of their breaths getting caught in their throats. No words were exchanged as they went further. They didn’t need that. They knew each other all too well already.

 

As Ian reached across to the nightstand to retrieve their lube, Mickey kept fisting the red hair, moving his lips to the perfectly cut jawline, mouthing at the skin, not giving fuck if he ended up creating a hickey, it didn’t matter. Right now, nothing mattered to Mickey except for the man on top of him. The love - unspoken or not - was bigger than either of them would ever be able to express, and they both knew that.

 

Once two of Ian’s fingers were slicked up, he laid back down on top of his boyfriend again, their lips slipping together as Mickey spread his legs a little bit, silently giving Ian permission.

 

Ian held Mickey as close to him as he could, an arm wrapped around his waist as he slid a hand down in between them, gently rubbing the pad of his middle finger over his rim. He swallowed Mickey’s loud, soft sigh, deepening the kiss as he added a little bit of pressure, thirsting to have his boyfriend whine and beg beneath him. He was so fucking in love with this man, there would never be any way to get out of it. He knew that, especially now.

 

Mickey’s hand tightened in his hair, their tongues sloppily sliding over each other’s as Ian finally worked his finger inside of his boyfriend, marveling at how fucking perfectly he swallowed him up, his muscles working around him.

 

Mickey’s breathing was starting to shift ever so slightly and he kept kissing Ian, eyebrows slightly knitted together as Ian kept sliding his finger all the way into his knuckle. Ian stopped for a moment, just letting Mickey adjust even though he had clearly had way more inside of him before. The redhead really wanted to take his time tonight, tonight had been one of the biggest moment in their relationship. They needed this.

 

Ian pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads leaning together as he opened his eyes. Mickey’s were still shut, swollen lips parted, his ass still working around Ian’s finger a little bit.

 

Ian went in for another deep, searing kiss, right as he pulled the finger out of Mickey and then worked it back in again, mesmerized at how perfect his boyfriend really was. He was laying underneath Ian, eyes closed, kissing him back, small noises slipping into Ian’s mouth whenever he nudged a sensitive spot inside of his lover.

 

Mickey tightened his hold on the red hair, tugging Ian’s bottom lip between his teeth before going in for an even deeper kiss, wrapping his legs back around his waist, silently begging his boyfriend for more.

 

“Fuck” He cursed into Ian’s mouth as he carefully worked another finger in, slowly fucking him with them, their lips working against each other. Mickey started rocking his hips a little bit, craving even more. Ian moaned at the feeling of his inner walls clenching around his fingers as he started scissoring them, stretching his boyfriend open further before he finally started working a third finger in.

 

Mickey wrapped his legs even tighter around Ian’s waist, and they all but melted into each other, both of them knowing that this was exactly where they were supposed to be.

 

  
**Tongue**

 

 

Mickey and Ian both wished that them being alone in the Milkovich house would be more of a regular occurrence, but sadly, it was rare. So now when they had the entire night to themselves, they all but literally jumped onto each other, both men desperate to have each other without limits.

 

It was probably less than ten minutes after the door had slammed behind Svetlana that they both were naked on their bed, Ian on top of Mickey, all but eating his face off, their lips smacking, wet noises filling the room with the urgency of the kiss.

 

Mickey spread his legs, his hands placed flat on Ian’s lower back, pressing their cocks tightly together, both of them leaking precome. Ian groaned into his mouth, rolling his hips downwards, his hands fixed onto his boyfriend’s hips, wanting them to be as close together as they could possibly come.

 

Mickey reached a hand out to get a hold of their stuff, but Ian pulled away from the kiss, pupils blown, lips swollen as he shook his head, making a frown settle onto the brunet’s fave.

 

“Turn around” Ian breathed. It took Mickey a moment before he realized what he had in mind, but when he did, all he could do was pull Ian down for another deep kiss, and then obey, stomach stirring violently at the mere thought of trying that again.

 

Ian couldn’t help but dig his teeth into his bottom lip as he watched his boyfriend get on all fours, presenting his perfect ass to him. He swallowed, reaching a hand forwards, running a warm, flat palm from the middle of his back, down over his left cheek and then up again.

 

Mickey dipped his head, mind spilling only at the simple touch. He was so fucking in love with Ian that his skin tingled whenever their fingers brushed. He couldn’t help that, and giving into it had been one of the best decisions he had ever made.

 

Ian eased himself down the bed so that his face was in perfect angle with Mickey’s puckered hole, the brunet whimpering a little bit when his breath hit it, heart thrumming in anticipation. Ian knew that he was desperate - they both were. But he couldn’t help but slow down a little bit, take his time to appreciate this.

 

Mickey’s ass was so fucking perfect and it was incredibly rare that they had the time for Ian to eat him out, so when they did, rushing it was never something he wanted to partake in.

 

Ian placed both of his hands over Mickey’s cheeks, kneading the pale, perfect flesh for a second before he separated them and leaned in, licking a thick stripe over the puckered rim.

 

A small, dark noise sounded in the base of Mickey’s throat, and he dipped his head further, eyes closed, eyebrows knitted as he silently craved more. He fucking loved this. The first couple of times they had tried it, he had felt slightly uncomfortable with the idea alone, but now he just couldn’t deny this fact.

 

Ian repeated his action two more times, the tip of his tongue getting caught in Mickey’s hole for a second, driving his heart to beat even tougher against his ribcage.

 

Finally, Ian had had enough, and he tightened his grip on Mickey’s ass, practically diving into his ass, placing his lips around the rim, sucking slightly as he rubbed his tongue in smooth circles, driving his boyfriend to press back a little bit, silently begging for even more, small moans escaping out through his parted lips.

 

Ian hummed at the response he got, adding a little bit more pressure with his tongue, the muscle easily slipping inside of Mickey. His eyes fluttered closed at the way his boyfriend’s muscles worked around his tongue, his body pressing back against his face.

 

Ian was still for all of two seconds before he pulled away and then went back in, tongue first, almost as if he was kissing Mickey’s mouth. His lips were secured around the wet rim, sucking perfectly as he kept working his tongue in circles, in and out of his boyfriend, mind hazey at how fucking amazing Mickey’s ass was - Mickey as a whole, actually.

 

Mickey’s head dipped down a little bit further, wrists starting to ache as he kept himself up. His entire body was thrumming as he rolled his hips backwards, somehow meeting Ian’s tongue, silently praying for even more.

 

Ian hummed, tightening his grip on Mickey’s ass, going in even deeper, holding nothing back as he ate his boyfriend out, driving them both to absolute insanity.

 

  
**Cock**

 

 

Moving into their own place had been the best idea Ian had had in years, if they both hadn’t already known that, they would have been convinced that first night, because as Mickey was on all fours - his hips in Ian’s firm grasp, his cock bottoming out inside of him with one single stroke - they didn’t have to hold anything back.

 

“Fuck” Mickey moaned out in pleasure, much louder than either of them even had had the courage to be in years. His cock was so fucking perfect inside of him, stretching him open with that slight sting that he would always crave.

 

Ian swallowed, a loud groan escaping his lips as he leaned his head back, eyes focused up into the ceiling as he stopped his movements, marveling at how Mickey’s muscles worked around him, clenching and unclenching, both of them struggling in the best way to get used to this feeling again.

 

Ian’s cock fit snugly inside of Mickey’s perfect ass, connecting them.

 

Finally, Ian swallowed, dipping his head down and pulling out - slowly. He wanted to watch this. A slightly wet noise clicked inside of the room as the lube shifted in-between them, Mickey’s rim loosening and then tightening around him as he moved.

 

Ian swallowed, completely mesmerized at how Mickey’s pink rim was forced to stretch around his cock. He had never in his entire life met anybody who could take cock better than the man he loved - which was only a bonus.

 

His ass just swallowed his cock right up as if Mickey had been born to do it.

 

Finally - after an impatient groan had fallen from his fiancés lips - Ian tightened his grip on Mickey’s hips and slammed right back into him, loud curses tumbling out of both mouths. He did it again and again, thrusting his hips, pushing Mickey back and forth onto his cock as hard as he possibly could, head spinning, pleasure coursing throughout their veins.

 

Finally, Mickey’s arms collapsed underneath him, his face ending up buried deep into the pillow, muffling his loud moans and groans. The cries. All he could do was relax, let Ian pound into him as hard as possible, just the way both of them loved it.

 

They both came, loud shouts of pleasure filling the room. Then they fucked again. And then once more.

 

Finally, when they had both settled in for the night, Ian curled himself around the love of his life, tugging Mickey as close to him as he possibly could.

 

There was not a single doubt in his mind that this was where he was supposed to be. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing worse than having to write smut when you're really not feeling it but


End file.
